1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch point correction method and a touch device using the same, and more particularly to a touch point correction method and an electromagnetic touch device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pencil grasps would make a stylus inclined with respect to an electromagnetic inductive touch panel, and the bias between the point sensed by the electromagnetic inductive touch panel and the point actually touched by a user would become too large. Therefore, how to correct the sensing point of the electromagnetic inductive touch panel has become a prominent task for people in the technology field of the invention.